Turning Eighteen
by ATwistedSista
Summary: AU, Remy LeBeau was excited about turning eighteen for two reasons.  Teeny-tiny Logan/Remy SLASH


Title: Turning Eighteen

Author: berryblue_girl

Rating: G

Genre/Warnings: Teeny-tiny Logan/Remy slash

Summary: Remy LeBeau was excited about turning eighteen for two reasons. AU

Disclaimer: I don't owe them and ain't that a shame?

Author's Note: This was written for the High School Bingo and was inspired by my own personal story of turning eighteen. But I was only excited for the first reason. Enjoy!

(^v^)

Remy LeBeau was excited about turning eighteen for two reasons. The first was that he was finally able to buy his own cigarettes. Before he would sneak some of his dad's. He shifted on the uncomfortable bus seat. The bus rocked back and forth, the students murmuring amongst themselves. They were heading back home after a One-Act Play contest. Their play Alice in Wonderland had gotten alternate for Area, two of their cast members got medals for All-Star cast, and one for the Honorable Mention cast. Remy had been one of the stage crew or a "techie".

He turned in his seat, stretching his long legs out into the isle. His best friend Marie smiled at him and sighed, "Man, I wish we could get off this bus. I really need to use the bathroom."

Remy smiled and straighten up in his seat, calling out to their drama teacher, "Miss Ororo, could we stop at a gas station or somet'ing? Some of us have gotta pee!"

Miss Ororo looked at him from the large mirror and replied over the hum of the engine, "Yes, Mr. LeBeau. Any other requests?"

"Yeah," Remy smirked, "a bucket of KFC and a stripper for my birthday!"

Miss Ororo laughed and shook her head, some of the other students shouting out their own requests. Marie crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot today was your birthday."

"Wench," Remy said with a mock glare, "and to think, you call yourself my best friend!"

Marie moved closer, clasping her hands together and begging, "Don't be angry with me! How can I make it up to you?"

He laughed at her overdramatic plea. The bus cricked and groaned as Ms. Ororo pulled into a gas station parking lot. Suddenly hit with an idea, he grinned at his friend and asked, "Do you have any money left over from dat twenty your mom gave you?"

"Yeah, about eight dollars," she replied, arching an eyebrow. "Why?"

As the bus creaked to a stop and everyone stood, he replied, "If I split the pack with you, will you lend me the money to buy cigarettes?"

"Sure!" Marie enthused as they followed the others off the bus. "At least now we won't have to steal cigarettes from your dad!"

They snickered as they jogged down the stairs. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled his ID while Marie dug around in her pockets for the cash. As the small group of students entered the gas station, Marie handed him the cash before skipping off to join her friend, Kitty Pride. He strolled up to the counter, where a twenty-something girl chewed on a piece of gum and flipped through a magazine. He cleared his throat and she looked up, not bothering to close or hide the gossip rag, and asked, "What'll it be?"

"Marlboro Red 100's in a box, please," Remy requested politely.

The girl popped her gum and asked, "Got your ID?"

He nodded and handed the plastic card to her. She took it and studied it for a moment before placing it on the counter and looking above her head. She pulled a small box from the rack and placed it on the counter as well, ringing it up and saying, "Your total's gonna be $5.75, birthday boy."

He smirked and handed her six dollars, gathering his items. After getting back his change, he turned and head back to the bus. Slowly but surely, the rest of the group followed suit, Marie quickly scurrying to his side. As they settled back into their seats and Miss Ororo started the bus, Marie said eagerly, "Pay up, Swamp Rat."

Remy rolled his eyes at her nickname for him, packing the pack of smokes with his palm. After a moment, he peeled away the plastic and opened the box. He gently tugged the plastic encasing the box away, using that to hold Marie's share of the cigarettes. She grinned as he handed them over and quickly searched through her things for a place to store them.

Finally they arrived back at the school and spent about twenty minutes unloading the bus. After that, the older teens offered rides to the younger one, leaving Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner to stay and help Miss Ororo organize everything and help lock up. She always gave them rides because they lived in the same neighborhood. Remy and Marie slung their backpacks on their shoulders and trekked over to his little purple truck. They climbed inside and paused for a moment to light themselves a smoke and roll their windows. Remy started the truck and Stevie Ray Vaughn's _Pride and Joy_ blared from the speakers. They rolled out of the school parking lot and blasted down Main Street, smoking and singing along with Stevie.

As they got closer to home, Remy turned down his music. He pulled onto West Hayden Street, where he and Marie both lived. He pulled into his driveway and parked into the little open garage. His dad worked nights at Tyson's Chicken at the head of maintenance, so Remy felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of getting himself a little celebratory drink from his dad's liquor cabinet. He and Marie grabbed their backpacks and climbed out of the truck, finishing off their smokes and tossing them on the garage floor. Remy headed to his front door, knowing he could just as easily enter the house through the garage door. Peeking, he saw that his neighbor's living room lights were still on. His neighbor was his second reason for being excited about turning eighteen. He felt a thrill of excitement but tried to keep his face neutral. Marie knew he had a crush on his neighbor and teased Remy about it constantly.

Remy leaned against his door and pretended to yawn, "Well, I-a-a-ah better get to bed. I'm pretty beat."

"Su-u-ure, you are," Marie snickered, glancing in the direction of his neighbor's house.

Remy rolled his eyes and unlocked the front door, snapping, "Go on home, Trailer Trash!"

Marie burst into laughter, causing him to get even more irritated, and she headed home to her double wide across the street, teasing, "Have fun, Swamp Rat!"

He opened the door and headed down the narrow hallway that led to the living room. The room was small but tidy, with a couch, his dad's Lay-Z-Boy, and a coffee table covered with issues of _Car and Driver_ and _UFC Magazine_. Remy dropped his backpack and kicked it under the coffee table. Then he turned back toward the door, making sure to lock it. He ambled across his yard and into his neighbor's, Logan Howlett. The man moved in next door about three years ago, and Remy quickly developed the worst kind of crush. But Logan was ten years older than him. Once Remy tried to kiss him, but Logan stopped him, and right then and there, stated that whatever he _might_ feel for Remy had to remain unexplored until Remy turned 18. And Remy respected that, not wanting Logan to go to jail because he couldn't control his teenaged hormones.

He peeked in the window once more and saw Logan's face lit up from the TV screen. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and jammed his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. A few seconds later, Logan answered the door, dressed in a white muscle shirt and flannel sleeping pants. He leaned slightly against the door frame and said, "Hey, Remy. Finally get back? How did you guys do?"

"Got Alternate," Remy replied with a shrug, "but two people got on the All-Cast, and one on the Honorable Mention."

Remy licked his lips and continued, "I have even better news."

"And what might that be?"

"I turned eighteen today," he answered, unable to suppress the grin spreading across his face.

Logan arched a dark eyebrow and teased, "You don't say? Well, it just so happens that I remembered, and I got you a little something. Come on in."

Remy grinned even wider as he stepped over the threshold, even though he had been inside before. The TV had the first _Die Hard_ paused on the screen. Logan motioned for Remy to sit down on the comfy couch. The boy curled against the armrest, his stomach seeming to be full of butterflies. Logan padded across the living room and into his small kitchen. Noises sounded from the kitchen, the refrigerator door opening and closing, the clinking of glass, and the rattling of silverware. He heard the hiss of a match and wondered what the man was up to. After a moment, he finally received his answer. Logan re-entered the living room with a small cake with what he assumed were eighteen twinkling candles and two bottles of Dr. Pepper. Remy's jaw dropped as Logan set the cake and bottles on the coffee table between them and sat down on the floor. He quickly scrambled onto the floor and Logan said, "So, I'm gonna spare you my singing abilities and just say happy birthday, Remy."

Remy grinned and closed his eyes extra tight, making his wish, before blowing out the candles. Logan picked up a magazine to clear away the smoke while Remy plucked the candles out one by one and licked the icing from each one. After he finished, Logan handed him a small rectangle wrapped in navy blue paper. Remy took it and eagerly ripped the paper away to reveal a black box. He lifted the lid and pulled out a silver cigarette case with his full name engraved on it.

"Logan," Remy murmured in amazement, tracing his name, "this is...I don't know what to say."

He looked up just in time to see Logan moving closer to him. Remy followed suit, his eyes fluttered closed, and he felt Logan's lips brush against his own. Logan kept it light and teasing, sucking Remy's bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it before pulling away slightly. He brushed his nose along Remy's and rumbled, "We're gonna take this slow, okay, kid?"

Remy nodded, feeling breathless, and Logan continued, "So why don't we chow down on this cake and watch John McClane kick ass?"

"That sounds fantastic!" Remy replied, climbing back on the couch and grabbing one of the Dr. Peppers. Logan took the seat next to him and cut up the cake. He cut off a small piece and held it out to Remy, who gobbled it up like a little kid. And as they settled in to finish the movie, munching on cake and sipping on Dr. Pepper, Remy happily thought to himself that this was his favorite birthday to date.

_A/N__- Reviews are loved like s'mores! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
